1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetism measuring device, a gas cell, a manufacturing method of a magnetism measuring device, and a manufacturing method of a gas cell.
2. Related Art
An optical pumping type magnetism measuring device which irradiates a gas cell, in which an alkali metal gas is sealed, with linearly polarized light and measures a magnetic field according to a rotation angle of a polarization plane is known. JP-A-2012-183290 discloses a magnetism measuring device provided with a gas cell, in which an ampoule containing an alkali metal sealed therein is accommodated in a reservoir (ampoule accommodation chamber), the ampoule is irradiated with laser light so as to form a through-hole in a glass tube of the ampoule, and the alkali metal in the ampoule is vaporized to fill a main chamber with the vapor (gas) from the reservoir via a communication hole.
However, when the ampoule is irradiated with the laser light, if the ampoule is not stable in the reservoir and the position of each individual ampoule varies, the irradiation position of the laser light with respect to the ampoule may be shifted. In addition, the ampoule may be moved by an impact of the laser light irradiation due to the unstable ampoule. In this case, processing performed in a depth direction using the laser light irradiation does not progress and the glass tube of the ampoule cannot be penetrated, which causes a decrease in manufacturing yield and an increase in the number of manufacturing processes due to the repeated processing. In addition, for example, in a case where the ampoule is inserted through an opening provided in the side surface of the reservoir and is accommodated in the reservoir and the opening is blocked and sealed by a sealing portion, during handling from the process of accommodating the ampoule to the sealing process or during sealing by the sealing portion, the ampoule may come out of the reservoir through the opening. Even in this case, a decrease in manufacturing yield and an increase in the number of manufacturing processes are incurred. Therefore, a gas cell and a magnetism measuring device capable of holding the ampoule accommodated in the reservoir in a stable state and reliably forming a through-hole, and a manufacturing method thereof are required.
In addition, in the process of forming the through-hole, there may be a case where a process of irradiating a single spot with the laser light and forming a single through-hole is insufficient for processing performed in a depth direction, and thus the air-tightness of the ampoule is not broken. Otherwise, although the through-hole is formed, there may be a case where the amount of alkali metal vaporized in the ampoule is low and a long time is needed to fill the main chamber with the alkali metal gas. However, when the process of irradiating a single spot with the laser light is repeated several times in order to reliably form the through-hole and fill the main chamber with the alkali metal gas within a short time, there is a problem in that an increase in the number of manufacturing processes is incurred.